Rendición
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Sabes que te desea y eso es lo que siempre ha sido tu perdición. "Sólo un poco" susurra Teddy, y tú, sin armas para pelear, te rindes ante él. Escrito para Loyle. SLASH Teddy/James S.


(Porque TEH EVIL PLOT BUNNY no me dejó en paz hasta que me senté y lo terminé... aquí está :P)

Nombre del fic: Rendición  
Pareja: Teddy/James  
Rating: NC-17  
Palabras: 5,450  
Resumen: Sabes que te desea y eso es lo que siempre ha sido tu perdición. "Sólo un poco" susurra Teddy, y tú, sin armas para pelear, te rindes ante él.

Nota: Responde a un reto que **Loyle **dejó en un meme y donde pidió un Teddy/James S. con "Algo al principio sucio y después un toque fluffy". Así que aquí está exactamente eso, con un poco de angst en medio para aderezar ^^

* * *

**Rendición**

Insolente como siempre, sin pudor alguno, él separa los muslos, dejándote así, más sitio para trabajar. El descarado movimiento llama tu atención; tú lo miras, devoras con tus ojos castaños sus largas y delgadas piernas, piel blanca cubierta de una capa de vello más abundante y más oscuro del que has visto en nadie. Ni tú ni tu hermano tienen tanto pelo en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera tu papá. Y esa es una de las cosas, entre miles, que lo diferencian tanto de ti y que tanto te gustan de él.

Pero él, a quien en tu casa alojan y tratan como a un hijo, no es ni pariente tuyo; ningún lazo familiar los une más que el hecho de que es el ahijado de tu progenitor.

Si tu papá supiera lo que tú y Teddy hacen en tu cama durante las noches al cerrar la puerta… lo que han hecho cada noche de los dos largos meses de ese verano —el verano anterior a tu penúltimo año en Hogwarts, ya casi graduándote, ya casi la mayoría de edad—, justo lo que están haciendo esa noche, él y tú, acostados en tu cama, desnudos, comiéndose, pero no a besos. Lamidas, chupadas, mordidas en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo, menos la cara, menos la boca.

Ahí, es terreno vedado, y no tiene que importarte, ¿verdad?

Al momento de que él se mueve así, abriendo las piernas descaradamente, tú sabes que te invita a enterrarte más en su entrepierna. Así que aceptas el convite como el pordiosero que lleva días sin comer. Te sumerges, te clavas. Metes toda su polla en tu boca, lo más que puedes, lo más que te cabe, la gruesa cabeza de su pene tallándose contra tu garganta, aspirando el aroma a hombre que desprende la pelusa negra de su vello, llenándote los sentidos de su olor y de su sabor.

Teddy se arquea ante la sensación de ser engullido por completo. Levanta las caderas, las arroja hacia arriba y su polla se mete más en ti, te provoca arcadas; las aguantas, las soportas. Y es ese movimiento involuntario en tu garganta, esa vibración y ese abrazo, el que hace que Teddy libere un gemido ronco y gutural, tan alto que te hace temer que alguien, afuera, lo haya escuchado.

Pero eso no es posible. Teddy ha puesto un hechizo silenciador, como cada noche desde que hacen _eso_.

—Qué bien te ves, James —te dice con un jadeo que apenas escuchas. Tú levantas la vista aún con su polla en tu boca, lo miras. Él tiene los ojos clavados en ti, ojos azules nublados de placer, y eso te excita aún más—. Qué bien te ves chupándomela, cómo me pone ver tu boca llena de mí… Tus labios a mi alrededor, joder, deberías verte —concluye, arqueando la cadera de nuevo, como poniéndole énfasis a lo que acaba de decir.

Una de sus manos se posa en tu cabeza, tentativamente, como pidiéndote permiso. Tú gimes, te vuelve loco tenerlo así, te emociona que Teddy —el Gran Teddy, a quien siempre has admirado tanto— se reduzca a una masa aguada de gemidos incoherentes y escalofríos gracias a tu boca. Te retiras un poco, chupas fuerte, llevas tu mano hacia la mano que él tiene en tu cabeza, y se la empujas. Teddy comprende tu gesto.

—Dios mío, James —suspira, y coloca su otra mano sobre tu pelo.

Le has dado libertad total de follar tu boca como a él le deleite, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, justamente eso es lo que hace.

Ayudándose de sus manos, toma tu rojo cabello en puños y empuja y retira tu cabeza a placer, llevándote al ritmo que él quiere, a la velocidad que él necesita, tan profundo como se le antoja. Te mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, luego, hacia el otro, su polla raspándose contra tus dientes, restregándose contra el interior de tus mejillas… Jadea y arroja la cabeza hacia atrás. Está a punto de correrse, tú lo sabes. Puedes sentir cómo su polla se endurece hasta el punto de lo imposible, puedes saborear su preseminal en tu lengua, salado, tibio, delicioso…

Pero de pronto, Teddy tira de tu cabello hacia arriba, retirando con brusquedad tu boca de su pene.

—No, Jamie, espera —jadea Teddy—, hoy no… Hoy quiero…

Te toma de los brazos y tira de ti hacia arriba. Tu desnudez y la de él se rozan, sisean, el calor y la suavidad son casi insoportables. Sientes la humedad de tu propia saliva embadurnada en su pene mojarte la cadera cuando Teddy te acuesta junto a él.

Lo miras expectante, sin pronunciar palabra. Toda la noche has estado así; cosa rara, por lo general eres un parlanchín. Pero con Teddy y todas esas noches prohibidas pasadas junto a él, has aprendido que hay cosas que es mejor mantener en silencio.

Esa noche, en particular. Esa noche es la peor de todas.

Es la última.

—Jamie —repite Teddy, con ese diminutivo tuyo que sólo usa en esos íntimos instantes—, yo quiero, hoy, _sólo por hoy_, por favor…

Cierra los ojos, frota su polla contra tu cadera y tú suspiras. Sabes lo que él quiere, ya te lo ha pedido varias veces, pero no has podido dárselo. Te mueres del miedo. Miedo al dolor, miedo a que te guste. Miedo a que no puedas vivir sin él y sin todo eso que ha estado ofreciéndote, y peor, de _todo eso_ que él ha estado quitándote. Robándote. Sin compromiso, sin promesas, sin ataduras.

Sin darte nada a cambio.

Al otro día partirás a Hogwarts. Y él, Teddy, que ha estado viviendo en tu casa desde que murió su abuela, que vive ahí para ahorrar mientras él y su prometida, tu propia prima, reúnen suficientes galeones para su casa nueva… ya no estará ahí para cuando regreses en Navidad.

Se te forma un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensarlo.

Teddy se incorpora un poco en la cama y se arrastra hasta quedar encima de ti, se mete —como el intruso que es, sin pedir permiso, sin pertenecer— entre tus piernas. Con sus palmas enormes y húmedas de sudor, te separa los muslos temblorosos; tú accedes, obediente, dándote, sabiendo lo que él quiere. Teddy se arroja sobre tu entrepierna y devora tu polla, tú cierras los ojos y te aferras con las manos a las sábanas.

Qué bien se siente eso, tanto calor, tan mojado, tan suave, su lengua moviéndose a todo lo largo de tu dureza, su paladar y sus muelas rozándote…

Se retira y comienza a lamerte las bolas como si fueran un dulce, una de sus manos acariciando tu erección lánguidamente, sin prisa, arriba abajo, usando su saliva como lubricante. Tú abres más las piernas casi sin darte cuenta, levantas las rodillas, apoyas los pies en la cama, quieres más, quieres…

La lengua de Teddy llega a la piel debajo de tus bolas y roza tu entrada. Tú pones los ojos en blanco, no puedes creer lo bien que se siente eso. Teddy ha lamido, besado y triturado muchas partes de tu cuerpo, pero jamás te había hecho eso.

Violentamente, sin previo aviso, Teddy te suelta y se levanta, quedando arrodillado frente a ti. Decepcionado, abres los ojos y lo miras; tu respiración agitada al mismo ritmo que la de él, asombrosa visión, _qué chico tan hermoso_, cabello azul alborotado, ojos igual de celestes brillando con perversión. Delgado, suave. Masculino.

Teddy te sonríe. Es un cabrón de lo peor, con una mano se acaricia su polla para no perder la erección, dándote el espectáculo a propósito, sabiendo que te podrías correr tan sólo con verlo haciéndose eso. Se acaricia con lentitud, oprimiendo, mordiéndose el labio. Su enorme dureza brilla, casi morada, la punta chorreando, _chap, chap_, el sonido a humedad producido por la saliva que tú mismo dejaste ahí antes, y no puedes evitar que se te haga la boca agua de nuevo. Quisieras comértelo otra vez, chupársela, lamerlo entero… pero sabes que él tiene otros planes en mente.

—Voltéate, James —te ordena, confirmando tus pensamientos—. Voy a darte más de eso.

_¿Más?_ Obedeces sin chistar, removiéndote con toda la torpeza de tus dieciséis años, girándote sobre la cama hasta quedar acostado boca abajo.

De inmediato, Teddy vuelve a empujar los muslos para abrirte; tú reaccionas ayudándole, aunque en esa postura es más difícil separar las piernas. Lo que haces es apoyarte un poco en las rodillas, avergonzándote al tener que mostrarle tu culo así a tu compañero de cuarto —de cama—, como si te ofrecieras, como si…

_Fueras una puta. _

—Bendito seas, Merlín —gruñe Teddy detrás de ti, y tú giras la cabeza sobre tu hombro para verlo, y la mirada lasciva y hambrienta que tiene él, sus ojos clavados en tu trasero, no hacen más que abochornarte más. Dejas de mirar y entierras la cara en la almohada, demasiado sofocado por lo que sucede, demasiado temeroso de lo que viene, tan tenso que podrías romperte.

Sientes las enormes manos de Teddy posarse en tus nalgas y comenzar a acariciarte con gentileza, con devoción.

—Tan tierno, tan joven… _Oh, Jamie_ —gime—… no tienes idea de lo bien que te ves.

Sus pulgares rozan tu raja, una y otra vez conforme te acaricia y te susurra guarradas que olvidarás después; sus dígitos enterrándose cada vez más en la separación de tus nalgas hasta que llegan al punto de que están acariciando tu entrada.

Eso se siente bien, te está gustando; te mueve el hecho de que Teddy parezca tan ansioso, tan deseoso de ti. Te empujas más sobre tus rodillas hasta quedar completamente hincado, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en tu almohada, apretándote de ella, abrazándola como si necesitaras de algo para sostenerte.

Con sus manos, Teddy te abre lo más que puede y deja caer su cara sobre ti, te pasa la lengua por tu abertura y tú sientes como si esa húmeda caricia mandara electricidad por todo tu cuerpo, por cada uno de tus miembros, fuego a cada poro de tu piel. Escuchas cómo él se saborea, oyes sus gemidos de gula, de hambre, de ganas de más. Te estremeces. Tiemblas sin poder controlarte cuando su lengua recorre tu entrada una y otra vez, arriba abajo, _lap, lap_, lamiéndote como un gato, como si _eso_ tan sucio y prohibido fuera el mejor manjar.

Sientes sus manos grandes apretarte las nalgas, sus pulgares enterrándose en ti justo a cada lado de su lengua. Lengua que busca, se mete, te pica… Percibes _un poco_ de ella en ti, dentro de ti, la leve punta de su músculo introduciéndose en tu ahora ansiosa entrada, y no puedes ahogar el gimoteo largo y desesperado que surge desde el fondo de tu garganta.

Arrojas el culo hacia Teddy, y no te importa lo que piense de ti.

Quieres más, porque ya no tienes miedo, porque se siente bien. Notas que Teddy ladea la cara y la empuja contra ti lo más que puede, su lengua metiéndose, agitándose, tocando puntos en tu cuerpo tan sensibles que crees que podrías explotar. Y esa tortura se prolonga no sabes por cuánto tiempo, pero sientes que es mucho porque Teddy te besa —_te besa el culo_— de mil maneras posibles, de todas esas maneras con las que jamás te ha besado en la boca.

Ni te besará.

Porque no, te dijo. Los besos son para los novios, para los amantes. No para dos hombres como ustedes que en realidad no son nada.

Una vez, en alguna de aquellas primeras veces en las que tú y él comenzaron con sus juegos —haciéndose pajas juntos, riéndose, midiéndose a ver quién la tenía más grande, a ver quién arrojaba su corrida más lejos—, fue en una de esas veces que él te pidió permiso para tocarte.

Y de esa noche a ahora, el infierno se desató en tu cuarto. Miles de demonios entrando a visitarlos cada noche. La lujuria, la gula. La envidia y los celos.

Y fue en una de esas ocasiones —las primeras, las más inocentes— en las que tú acercaste tu cara a la suya, casi por instinto, pidiéndole un beso sin ni siquiera saber que era justamente eso lo que estabas pidiendo.

Él se negó.

"No soy marica, James. ¿Acaso tú lo eres?", se burló, riéndose de tu inocente movimiento.

"¿Sabes que me voy a casar con Victoire, no?", añadió al ver que no respondías nada, como si esa fuera la razón de peso para negar lo evidente. Tú asentiste, luchando con todas tus fuerzas para disimular lo mucho que te dolió.

"Esto… _esto_ que pasa entre nosotros, no cambia nada de nada."

No, claro que no.

Durante varias noches estuviste enfadado, sin hacer nada con él en la cama, sin corresponder a sus coqueteos, a sus insinuaciones.

Pero, ¿cómo soportarlo? Tener eso era mejor que no tener nada. Al final, tuviste que sucumbir.

Sucumbes ahora de igual manera, entregando todo de ti. Abriéndote hacia Teddy, empujándote hacia Teddy, dándole lo que él ha estado pidiéndote durante noches y noches, lo que tú estabas tan aterrado de otorgar.

—Te voy a follar.

Abres los ojos cuando Teddy susurra eso contra la empapada piel de tu culo, tan despacio, tan quedo, que no estás muy seguro si en verdad lo ha dicho o sólo fue tu imaginación. Tu corazón comienza a latir apresuradamente —_sí, muchísimo más_—, te asustas, te retiras un poco hacia delante.

Pero Teddy no va a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Antes de que te des cuenta, ha metido junto a su lengua a uno de sus dedos, y ahora él se retira, aleja su cara, pero ese dedo se queda, se queda dentro de ti, de tu cuerpo, perforándote, abriéndote, preparándote. Gimes, intentas apartarte otra vez. La mano libre de Teddy te sostiene enérgicamente de las caderas, inmovilizándote.

—Teddy… no… —mascullas, muerto del temor.

—Shhh, espera —te suplica él, aferrándote más fuerte—. Si te duele, prometo que pararé. Por favor, Jamie, sólo un poco. —Su voz es jadeante, ansiosa, hambrienta y tú te mueres por escucharlo hablar así. Sabes que te desea y eso es lo que ha sido tu perdición. Desde la primera noche—. Sólo un poco…

Te rindes.

Luchas por relajarte, sumergiendo de nuevo la cabeza en tu almohada. En esa almohada que huele a Teddy, que apesta a sudor, a noches de verano con sexo interminable. Tanto, que no ha dejado de sorprenderte que tu madre no haya podido percibir ninguno de esos aromas cuando a ti casi pueden golpearte en la nariz.

Teddy se da cuenta de tu sometimiento, de tu rendición. Lo sientes incorporase hasta quedar hincado detrás de ti, su dedo aún adentro de ti, entrando y saliendo con suavidad. Lo oyes jadear, respirar con agitación, gemir.

—Estás tan apretado —afirma con voz suspirante. Tú gimoteas en respuesta—, tan apretado, Jamie, que podría correrme con sólo ver mi dedo así, atrapado en ti, aprisionado en tu perfecto y apretadito culito…

Su monólogo obsceno y cargado de deseo te supera, giras la cabeza hacia un lado para poder escucharlo bien, quieres oír todo lo que te dice, quieres confirmación de que en verdad te desea tanto como lo traslucen sus palabras, quieres saber que le gustas, que anhela follarte como no ha querido hacer nada más con nadie en el puto mundo.

Quieres saber si eso que hace contigo le gusta más —_mucho más_— que lo que hace con tu prima. Quieres creer que sí. Decides engañarte aunque sea por esa noche y, entonces, lo crees.

Pensar en eso, en que Teddy te desea a ti como jamás ha deseado ni deseará a Victoire, hace que te hierva la sangre, provoca que explote algo en tu interior. Arqueas más tu cuerpo, elevando el culo hacia Teddy, pidiéndole que continúe, que te dé más. Teddy murmura un encantamiento y tú sientes humedad abundante en el culo, el dedo de Teddy resbalando dentro y fuera con suprema e increíble facilidad. ¿Cómo era que apenas hace unos instantes le había costado tanto trabajo entrar?

Empiezas a sentir que te falta algo, que ya estás listo para lo que sigue. Y tal vez Teddy lo presiente porque saca el dedo por completo y, al volver a meterlo, ya lleva compañía. Dos dedos, lentos, profundos, suaves. Sientes tu culo estirarse, abrirse, y esos dedos se arquean, tocando blandas partes de tu interior que nadie jamás tocó antes. Duele un poco, es cierto, pero es un dolor soportable. Y al cabo de unos momentos, en cambio…

Se siente tan bien.

Ahora te das cuenta de que no tendrías por qué haber temido tanto. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que Teddy —el buen Teddy, tu compañero de juegos de la infancia, que te comprende mejor que nadie en tu casa— podría hacerte daño?

Confiado, te abandonas a la sensación ardiente de los dos dedos de Teddy entrando y saliendo de ti. Los saca y los mete con ritmo cadencioso, los gira, los abre, los arquea. Cada movimiento nuevo e inesperado te trae un poco de dolor, pero entonces Teddy te acaricia la espalda baja con su mano libre, murmurando sus cochinadas de siempre, tan agradecido y excitado que no puedes ni siquiera enojarte ni un segundo con él. Y cuando el dolor termina de pasar, de nuevo te invade esa sensación de _querer más_. De estar preparado.

Gimes, tu cuerpo se estremece. Teddy se inclina sobre ti, liberando tu culo, sus dedos abandonándote. Te abraza desde atrás, su pecho totalmente sobre tu espalda, su cabeza sobre uno de tus hombros, apoyado en ti, sientes sus labios rozar tu piel. Por un momento te preguntas por qué si él te ha besado casi cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, si te ha chupado hasta los lugares más insospechados… ¿por qué no ha podido hacerlo en tu boca, ni siquiera por equivocación?

"No somos maricas, James. Asúmelo. Sólo estamos… experimentando un poco. No lo olvides."

Hasta hace un rato, no lo habías olvidado. Pero esa noche, ese momento, con Teddy a punto de follarte… lo olvidas.

Por supuesto que lo olvidas. Lo olvidas porque de otra manera no podrías gemir como lo haces cuando la punta de su miembro se encaja contra la raja de tus nalgas. Lo olvidas, porque si no, no podrías saborear con todo su esplendor la experiencia de sentir cómo, centímetro a centímetro, su hinchada erección penetra en tu ser. Lo olvidas, porque de otro modo no podrías haber levantado la cabeza de la almohada, ni tu tronco completo —aún con el peso de Teddy aplastándote—, tus palmas apoyadas sobre la cama y girando la cabeza hacia el mismo lado donde Teddy tiene la de él.

Sientes el calor de su rostro casi pegado al tuyo. Eso es raro, Teddy jamás permite que te acerques tanto.

Jadeas incontrolablemente porque no puedes respirar con normalidad, tu cuerpo parece haber olvidado que tienes nariz, que necesitas oxígeno para vivir. Una extraña emoción se ha apoderado de tu corazón que no te permite llenar los pulmones con propiedad. No comprendes qué es, y aunque lo sospechas, prefieres ignorarlo.

Poco a poco, Teddy entra en ti, invade tu culo, te penetra, se mete. La expansión es inconcebible, imposible, jamás habías sentido nada que fuera tan raro, tan doloroso y hermoso a la vez. En ese momento recuerdas por qué habías tenido miedo.

—Oh, Teddy —lloriqueas junto a su boca—. _Me duele. _

Pero al mismo tiempo te sientes tan lleno. Tan pleno. Tan en contacto con aquel que no ha hecho otra cosa más que mantener distancia emocional contigo.

—Sólo —responde él con un hilo de voz, ahogada, estrangulada—… sólo será un momento.

No le importas, ¿cierto? Distancia emocional hay mucha, no te cabe duda. Pero distancia física… hace mucho tiempo que esa ha dejado de existir entre ustedes dos. Está tan cerca, está dentro, su cara a unos centímetros de la tuya… Jadeas, fuerte y ruidoso, y sientes sobre tu boca el aliento pesado y embriagante de Teddy.

Pero eso, tal como lo dijo Teddy, sólo dura un momento.

Él abandona la frontera de ese deseo prohibido, se incorpora hasta quedar de rodillas atrás de ti, despacio, arrancándote de tajo la única esperanza de un beso robado en el calor del instante, robándote la ilusión de probar sus labios, su sabor.

Gimes, quieres llorar, te sientes herido. Pero al mismo tiempo… Merlín, _tienes a Teddy dentro de tu cuerpo. _Es más, mucho más cerca de lo que podrás tenerlo jamás.

No puedes mirar hacia atrás, por más que volteas tu cabeza no logras ver nada. Pero, aún así, la sensación de su polla dentro de ti te grita segundo a segundo lo que está ocurriendo: Teddy te está follando por fin. Te está follando en su noche de despedida. Te está follando por primera y única vez en tu vida.

La lágrima resbala por tu mejilla sin que te des cuenta, confundiéndose con las gotas de sudor que te escurren por tu largo cuello. Inadvertida.

Luchas por encontrar un ritmo estable en tu respiración que te salve de un desmayo, y mientras, Teddy se queda mucho tiempo hincado tras tu culo sin moverse. Sólo ahí, estático, su erección más dura que nunca enterrada tan profundamente en ti que puedes sentir contra tus nalgas los huesos pronunciados de sus caderas. Puedes sentir contra tus bolas los grandes, suculentos y suaves testículos de Teddy, esos que tantas noches antes lamiste hasta creer que te quedarías sin lengua.

Teddy está temblando, puedes darte cuenta. Respira agitadamente; sus manos, posadas en tus caderas, se sacuden levemente.

Giras la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando mirar sobre tu hombro. Otra vez.

—¿Qué…? —exhalas con grandes trabajos, casi ni tú te oyes, dándote cuenta de que no tienes aliento para hablar—… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Teddy?

Teddy no responde. Al menos, no con palabras. Gruñe y aprieta el agarre sobre tus nalgas. Se empuja hacia delante, hacia ti, aunque es imposible que pueda meterse más dentro de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo hace. Se empuja y tú te estremeces sin control cuando su polla roza tu próstata. Casi puedes ver las estrellas de todo el firmamento cuando Teddy retira su entrepierna y se sale casi por completo de ti, acariciando de paso ese punto de fuego.

—¡JODER! —gritas sin poder evitarlo, y es una suerte que afuera de tu cuarto nadie pueda escucharlos—. ¡Oh, diosmíosí!

No puedes creer lo grandiosamente bien que eso se está sintiendo. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho desde antes? Tanto tiempo perdido, tanto desperdicio de energía en decir que no, en evitarlo, en…

Al ver tu entusiasmo repentino, Teddy suelta una risita sofocada que puede ser una burla tanto para ti como para él. Porque él está pasando un rato duro intentando no correrse, lo sabes bien, porque se ha vuelto a quedar quieto al sacar su polla de ti, y tú te mueres por tenerlo dentro de nuevo, te mueres por seguir sintiendo _eso_, ese fuego atravesando tu sangre, viajando a la velocidad de la luz por cada vena, saliendo disparado por cada nervio, llegando hasta tu cerebro y dejándote irremediablemente ciego.

—¿Te gusta que te folle, James? —pregunta Teddy con voz sofocada y temblorosa, comenzando a introducirse de nuevo en ti, lentamente, casi tanto como la primera estocada—. Oh, sí, cabroncete. Puedo ver lo mucho que te gusta. Y eso que no puedes ver lo que yo estoy viendo, James. Tu culito abriéndose, ensanchándose, comiéndose mi polla, toda… Oh, Dios mío, _Jamie_… Esto es mucho, mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé.

Las palabras de Teddy te superan y sabes que no puedes más. Sin importarte lo que él pueda pensar de ti, lo que pueda burlarse de ti, te empujas con violencia hacia atrás, hacia él, obligándolo a entrar completamente en ti, arrancándole un jadeo de impresión, de deseo, de placer.

—¡Mierda! —Ahora es él quien grita, y su voz se quiebra cuando se inclina de nuevo sobre ti, pasando un brazo alrededor de tu cintura, su mano rozando tu palpitante erección, sus caderas echándose hacia atrás y casi al instante, hacia delante—. _Joder_, Jamie, joder… ¡JODER! —dice una y otra vez al mismo ritmo que sus estocadas, atrás, adelante, atrás, y tú te sientes prender en llamas cada vez que Teddy pasa dentro de ti rozando tus nervios más sensibles, muriéndote por correrte, temeroso de hacerlo, miedo y gozo combinados, éxtasis y desolación.

Intentas levantar una mano para tocarte, no aguantas más, pero no puedes, todo el peso de tu cuerpo y el de Teddy te lo impiden; sabes que si levantas una mano caerás de cara contra el colchón. La cama se mueve toda, la cabecera golpea violentamente la pared con cada empellón descomunal que Teddy da contra tu cuerpo.

No lo soportas más. No, no puedes. Miras hacia debajo de tu cuerpo, hacia atrás. Observas cómo tu polla está escurriendo preseminal, mojando tus sábanas, caliente, pegajoso, vehemente. Gruñes, emites quejidos, lloriqueos y largos gemidos roncos y ásperos.

Jamás —_jamás_— te hubieras creído capaz de realizar semejantes ruidos.

—Teddy, ¡por favor…!

Suplicas. Y por una vez, _por primera y única vez_, Teddy no hace mofa de ti ni de lo que pides. Te lo da. Te da lo que estás necesitando, lo que le estás rogando.

Por última vez.

Sientes su mano, la del brazo que ha rodeado tu cintura, reptar por tu estómago y por tu vientre en búsqueda de tu erección. La toma y la aprieta con dureza, sin delicadeza. Él tiembla, tú te estremeces, tu sangre abandonando cada parte de tu cuerpo y reuniéndose en tu miembro, acumulándose ahí justamente debajo de su ardiente palma.

Teddy te acaricia. Fuerte, apretado, _zas, zas_, la misma velocidad que sus penetraciones, dentro, te jala, fuera, te empuja, y tú te quemas, la piel te pica, las piernas y los brazos te hormiguean.

Agarrando la sábana de tu cama —de tu cama apestosa y empapada de sexo—, te corres.

Gimes, jadeas, gritas. No sabes qué. Un zumbido invade tu cerebro, ya no puedes escuchar. Todo tu universo se reduce a ese momento, a ese cuarto, a esa cama. Tu polla y la de él. Cuerpo, mente, alma. Por algunos segundos, no sabes nada. Mueres.

Y al instante vives otra vez, justo a tiempo para continuar sintiendo la polla de Teddy todavía en ti, saliendo y entrando a un ritmo cada vez más frenético y errante. De pronto, muy pronto, él se queda quieto. Te abraza fuertemente y gime. Despacio. Casi imperceptible, la piel de su cuerpo erizándose por completo.

Su orgasmo se prolonga por tanto tiempo que sientes envidia del que tuyo no fuera así. Teddy se retuerce en un maremoto de escalofríos, el sudor bañando su cuerpo, mojándote a ti, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Todo termina, y te sientes tan cansado, tan satisfecho, que sólo te dejas caer. Teddy cae encima de ti.

Los dos se quedan inmóviles durante un largo rato, la polla de Teddy aún enterrada en tu trasero, su pene seguramente ya fláccido. Sus respiraciones cada vez menos agitadas llenando el silencio de tu habitación. Percibes humedad escurriendo por tus piernas, partiendo de tu entrada, hacia abajo, derecho a apestar la cama con más de tu aroma favorito en todo el mundo. Cierras los ojos apretadamente.

—Jamie…

Es la última vez que Teddy te llamará así, porque mañana tú te irás. Regresarás a Hogwarts, a una vida "normal" que ahora se te antoja aberrante, y él… él se casará en Navidad y se irá de tu casa. Y jamás, jamás volverá a pasar nada como eso entre los dos.

—¿Jamie…?

Repite él.

Tú te niegas a contestar. Te finges dormido y él se lo cree.

* * *

Cuando llegan las lechuzas aquella mañana de noviembre, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se vuelve un caos total. Las noticias vuelan con alas propias, propagándose como nubes bajo el comando de una brisa de abril. Tú, que tienes la mirada perdida, el ánimo por los suelos y el alma en algún sitio muy lejano fuera de tu cuerpo, no pones atención. No te importa absolutamente nada.

Desde la noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts estás así. Como un envase vacío. Nulo e indiferente. Y aunque todos lo notan, nadie adivinaría jamás.

Estabas picoteando tu desayuno con desgana cuando, de repente, tu hermana se sienta con brusquedad a tu lado, intempestiva como siempre. Levantas la mirada de tu plato y la observas. Te inquietas cuando descubres que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntas con urgencia, girándote hacia ella e ignorando las miradas de burla de los demás. Piensas que tal vez ha recibido alguna mala noticia en una carta—. ¿Ha sucedido algo en casa?

—Bu-bueno, algo así —balbucea Lily mientras intenta limpiarse la cara con la manga de la túnica—, ¿no has leído el periódico?

Tú niegas con la cabeza, sintiéndote un poco más tranquilo. Seguramente sólo se trata de alguna otra nueva mentira que la prensa le ha inventado a tu papá. Eso sucedía con una frecuencia de una vez por mes. Y aunque no es extraño, te pica la curiosidad por saber qué se han podido inventar en esa ocasión. Miras a tu alrededor. Uno de tus compañeros de Gryffindor tiene _El Profeta_ en sus manos; se lo arrebatas sin miramientos, su indignado "¡Oye, Potter!" pasa inadvertido mientras despliegas el papelucho enfrente de ti: el escándalo del día ocupando casi media plana de la página central.

Lees.

No.

Vuelves a leer. No es posible. No puedes creerlo y sigues leyendo, una y otra vez; llega el punto que has leído tanto que las letras bailan ante tus ojos, borrosas, moviéndose. ¿Podría ser posible que _eso_ se debiera a ti?

¿No eres demasiado ingenuo al creerlo así?

—¿Viste, James? —susurra Lily a tu lado—. ¡Pobre, pobrecilla de nuestra prima Victoire! —se lamenta ella en voz cada vez más alta— ¿Qué hará ahora, con todo listo para su boda? ¡Su vestido, su casa nueva, el banquete! Oh, ¿y yo, qué voy a hacer? ¡Ya no podré ser una de las damas de honor!

Apartas la vista del periódico y miras a Lily, impactado de que sean unos estúpidos vestidos lo que más le importe, sobre todo cuando tú estás leyendo algo que tal vez vaya a cambiar tu vida. Es posible que Lily note la incredulidad que tienes en la mirada, porque ella baja la voz y, después de mirar con furia a sus compañeros de mesa que los señalan con burla, continúa balbuceando.

—¡Y Teddy! ¿Qué me dices de él? ¡Es un escándalo lo que ha hecho! ¡Si su abuela viviera, seguramente se habría muerto con esto!

Ruedas los ojos. ¿Cómo esa niña puede ser _tu hermana_, por Dios?

—Lily, por favor, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que hubiera opinado la señora Andrómeda de esto? —le preguntas con voz fastidiada, intentando ocultar el torbellino de emociones que se ha desatado en tu interior, la burbuja de felicidad que ha comenzado a inflarse, el tenue brillo de la esperanza comenzando a titilar…

—¿Y qué crees tú que hubiera dicho? —exclama ella, toda indignación y furia—. ¡Teddy rompiendo su compromiso a un mes de la boda y, por si fuera poco, _declarándose gay_! Ohhh —gimoteó Lily, llevándose las manos a la cara, cubriéndose las mejillas con ellas—. ¡Mi pobre papá, ¿cómo estará? ¿Qué pensará ahora de su ahijado? ¿Lo correrá de la casa?

Algo parece hacer clic en el obtuso cerebro de tu consanguínea. Te mira con ojos desorbitados y tú no puedes evitar el sonrojo que cubre tus pálidas mejillas al darte cuenta de qué es lo que ella está pensando. Lily te señala con un dedo mientras abre mucho la boca con un gesto de terror.

—¡Él dormía en tu cuarto, James! —jadea con violencia mientras se arroja sobre ti para tocarte, sus manos revisándote como si estuvieses cubierto de heridas—. ¿Nunca te hizo nada… _indebido_? ¿Indecente? ¿Pervertido? —susurra con espanto.

Tú la empujas para quitártela de encima.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no!

Ella intenta decirte algo pero tú ya no la escuchas. Sales corriendo del Gran Comedor directo a la torre de Gryffindor, a la soledad de tu dormitorio, a la seguridad de tu cama tras las cortinas. Muchas cosas, muchas noticias, muchos sentimientos.

Muchas dudas.

Llegas a tu cama y te arrojas sobre ella. No sabes si reír o llorar, no sabes qué significa lo que ha hecho el insensato de Teddy Lupin. No tienes idea de lo que va a pasar y podrías matar a alguien sólo para poder averiguarlo.

¿Por qué Teddy ha roto con Victoire? ¿Por qué se ha _declarado gay_? ¿Por qué haría él algo así cuando antes, durante aquellas noches en tu cuarto, hace apenas un par de meses, te lo dijo hasta el cansancio: "No somos maricas, James"?

Necesitas pensar.

Pensar.

Pero cuando la lechuza golpetea con su pico la ventana de la torre, esa ventana que queda justo junto a tu cama, no te sorprendes demasiado. Estás seguro de que ya estabas esperándola, casi tienes la certeza de que ya sabías que esa carta llegaría tarde o temprano.

De un salto te levantas de tu cama, una dicha que hacía mucho no sentías impulsándote, llevándote hasta el ave que te mira desde el otro lado del cristal. Con el corazón saliéndosete del pecho, abres. Recibes la carta y ella se va.

La carta no tiene ni tu nombre, no dice nada, ni siquiera viene en un sobre. Es un simple papel doblado en dos, pero sabes que es para ti, si no, la lechuza no te la hubiera confiado.

Tus dedos tiemblan tanto cuando desdoblas el sencillo pergamino, que casi lo rompes por la mitad. Cubriéndote la boca con una mano, descubres una pequeña nota que comienzas a leer sintiendo que puedes morir de un ataque en cualquier momento.

_Todo bien, querido Jamie, todo bien. Tenías razón, cabroncete. Soy marica. Ahora lo sé yo, y todo el mundo también. Se ha armado una buena, pero creo que al final todos agradecerán que me haya dado cuenta ahora y no después de la boda. Por cierto, tu papá es el único que se ha mostrado bastante comprensivo con el asunto (a diferencia de toda tu parentela Weasley), e incluso me ha pedido que siga viviendo en tu casa. Así que… bueno, aquí estaré. Seguiré en tu cuarto, guardándote tu lugar. En tu cama._

_Esperándote como desesperado, mi Jamie._

_Tuyo,_

_T._

_PD. A propósito: ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de haber salido del armario?  
Que ahora ya puedo besarte.  
_

El nudo en tu garganta casi no te deja ni respirar. Miras por la ventana. Te ríes para no llorar.

En el fondo sabes que deberías decirle que no, que puede meterse sus besos por el culo o por donde mejor se le acomoden, que esos dos meses que has pasado pensando en que él se casaría han sido lo peor de toda tu vida, pero…

Meneas la cabeza. Sonríes.

Sabes que él te desea. Y eso, siempre fue tu perdición. Sucumbirás. Te rendirás ante él.

Y lo mejor es que sabes te mueres por hacerlo. Otra vez.

**fin**


End file.
